Tratie one-shots
by Percabethlover26
Summary: Just some Tratie one-shots!;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just a little one-shot I made up after school one day. I needed a dose of Tratie;)**

Katie POV

It was a beautiful day at camp. The first day like this in months. The sun was shining, campers at their activities, satyrs and the Demeter cabin growing strawberries, the rock walls crashing together. But, most of all, the Giant War had just ended because the 7 heroes of the Great Prophecy beat the giants and destroyed Gaea and her army. I was kneeling in the fields, planting some roses my mother gave me. Finally, peace at last.

I should've known my moment of relaxation would be ruined.

"Hey Katie! Hey Katie!"  
Oh. Gods. Not again!  
"Hi, Travis." I said his name with as much loathing as I could muster, turning around on my heel.  
"What's wrong, Katie? Did something ruin your day?"  
"Yes. And that something is standing right in front of me."  
Travis gasped, "what? Me! How did I, the love of your life, ruin your day. I obviously made it better."  
"Love of my life!?" I screeched.  
"Yea, you know you can't resist this."  
I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "If I remember correctly, you are the one who always comes up to me, not the other way around. So _I_ think that _you_ can't resist _this_!"  
"Actually, I just don't think that beautiful girls like you should be on your hands and knees digging in the dirt everyday."

Oh. My. Gods. He did NOT just say that! Oh gods he did!

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I probably looked as red as my roses I was planting.

_Think, Katie, think! You need a comeback! Aha!_

"So what you are getting at, is that you think I'm beautiful and you want to do my work for me? Okay!" I got up and handed him the rose I was holding. "Thank you! I was getting thirsty." And then, when I was walking away, I had a totally kick-butt idea. I turned my head around, and blew him a kiss saying, "thank you so much Travis!" His jaw was practically on the floor, his eyes were bugging out of his head, and he has a blush rising into his cheeks. _Hmm_... he looks kinda cute when he blushes.

Woah, woah, woah, no. No. Where the Hades did that come from?!

As I walked back to my cabin, guess who I was thinking of?

**AN: So did you guys like it? I literally just made my fanfiction so it's only the second story I've written(the camp reads the books one doesn't really count) so I'm not sure how it turned out. Please review and tell me! Does it need anything? Should I make more one-shots or turn it into a story? Ok so review peoples! ;) lol i posted two Percabeth one-shots before this just to show Tratie whos boss!;)**

_**I like reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes percabeth!;)**_


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys! So I got a request to make this into a story... I think I'm just going to make more one-shots. They won't be in any order because I just write them when I think of them and post them as soon as I can afterwards.;) I also got a request to have a real kiss...that will be done really quickly because I was already brain storming of one!;) I hope that is good!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought of this when I was trying to fall asleep. Then I changed it later in the day. But I'm not going to be able to update every day like this because I have soooo much homework! And I have after school stuff too.;) anyway hope you like it!**

Katie POV

This. Is. The. Last. Straw. Travis Stoll, you have gone too far!

"STOLL!"

I was running around camp, trying to find the son of Hermes. He was going to the underworld. I don't care what would happen to me, he had pulled the final straw. I was done. This was so embarrassing!

I woke up early, like usual. I was planning on going to the fields before breakfast so I could free time this afternoon.

But, of course, my plans changed.

After I woke up, I got dressed in an old pair of jeans, a camp shirt, and a pair of my favorite work boots. But, I didn't notice what was missing from the bottom of my trunk.

I walked out of my cabin, before realizing that I had left my gardening gloves on my bed. I turned around, only to have a very, very unpleasant surprise.

Strung together and going across the roof of the Demeter cabin, was non other than my um, _women's_ _undergarments. _And they came in all designs and colors, so it was highly embarrassing. I mean hot link zebra stripes, to neon green cheetah print.

My eyes widened in horror, "Oh. My. Gods. Oh no. Oh mother of Kronos what did that Stoll do?!" _It's a good thing he didn't take the one you had on yesterday. _I thought.

"STOLL!"

"Katie! Calm down! It's not that bad!" Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin said.

"Actually, it's horrifying. You would agree if all of your bras were strung together and tied to the roof of your cabin!"

"Good point...go get him Katie!"

I ran off to find the eldest Stoll. I was in the woods, on the verge of giving up when I heard a snicker from behind a bush.

"Stoll. Come out from there. Now." I ordered.

"Um, nobody is here! Call back later!" A voice called out in falsetto.

"I mean it. Get out here!" I said, reaching behind the bush and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Ow, ow OW! What's wrong Katie?"

"Whats wrong? What's wrong! Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you stole all of my bras and strung them on the roof of the Demeter cabin!" I said, jabbing my finger into his chest, and standing up on tiptoe to be face-to-face with him.

"How do you know it was me?" He asked, trying-but failing- to have an innocent face.

"Because Connor has been in the infirmary for a week because he stole all of the Aphrodite cabin's make-up and hair accessories." I said, my face now only an inch away from his.

"Oh. Well, I have something that should make up for it!"

"What could possibly make up for this!" I shouted, enraged.

I was so caught up in my own anger, I barely noticed that he had moved his face even closer to mine. Our lips were now a centimeter away from each other. Then, before I knew it, he had put his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling us closer.

I wound my arms around his neck, pressing our bodies closer together.

My whole body had a warm feeling. I never wanted to pull away.

_Where the Hades did that come from? Well, I guess it can't be stopped._

I don't even know how long we had been kissing, but it felt like it had been to short when we finally pulled away, panting.

_Well, I did enjoy that. Immensely. _I thought.

Travis smirked, "glad you did, Katie."

_Oh gods, did I just say that out loud?_

"Yep!"

I groaned. "Could I be any more embarrassed today?"

"Hmm...lets see. Well, I really enjoyed that too. How's that?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Wow, that's the third time today I've embarrassed Katie Gardner!"

"Oh, shut up Travis. And we never tell anybody about this moment, agreed?"

"Agreed. And Katie? You can let go of my neck now."

I quickly moved my arms._ Well, that is embarrassing. How did I not notice my arms were still around him? But, he forgot something too._

"And you can remove your arms from around my waist." He blushed and took away his arms. "Oh, and you still gotta get my bras off the Demeter cabin. And maybe if you do it quickly...you'll get another kiss" I said with a wink, and walked away.

_Well, I guess that wasn't a bad start to my morning._

**AN: :) Tratie and Percabeth are the best! ;) bask how did you guys like it? I got a request for a real kiss, so here it is! Review! PM! Share your thoughts! And if you have an idea tell me! I will definitely not update tomorrow, for the Mark Of Athena comes out, and I MUST read it!;)**

**_I like reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes Percabeth!_**


	4. Disclaimer!

**Oh gosh. I'm so stupid! I forgot the stinking disclaimers. Well hopefully I'll remember from now on...if not please remind me!**

**Anyway I don't own any of these fabulous(fablouis to those of you who are also directioners!;)) characters:( If I did the books would be pretty much completely Percabeth, Tratie, Jiper, and Lazel or Frazel(I still haven't picked out if I like Frank or Leo with Hazel!), anthey'd characters would always end up being safe in the end of things. So, yea. I'm not Riordian, I don't own these books or characters. *tear***


End file.
